In this connection, various garment carriers, for example suit carriers, are known where the garment is placed on a hanger and then introduced into a carrier. The carrier is then folded about its middle such that the garment itself is folded about its mid-section within the carrier.
Despite being folded about their middle, such known carriers can remain relatively large, to the extent that they are not practical to carry, for example, as cabin luggage or in a bicycle pannier.
Furthermore, such known garment carriers do not, by the nature of their folding, offer an ideal environment for the garment they are transporting, whereby creasing is inevitable.